The present invention relates to a gateway, and in particular to a gateway designed to constitute a bridge between two wireless networks.
Today many types of different wireless networks exist. The different networks usually use different radio frequency transmission methods, and communication protocols. Thus, when information is to be transmitted over two different networks from a transmitter to a receiver, the information must in most cases be translated from a first format into a second format when the information is passed from the first network to the second network. Such a translation is usually performed by a so called gateway. Hence, the gateway constitutes a bridge between the two different networks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of gateway enabling many new mobile applications, and that will enhance other applications, by providing a bridge between different wireless communications environments.
This object and others are obtained by a portable gateway providing a bridge between two wireless networks, and, in particular, a portable gateway designed to bridge between a Bluetooth network and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN).
In a preferred embodiment the portable gateway has at least one and preferably two slots for receiving a PC Card or a CompactFlash Card. By means of selecting suitable PC Cards the portable gateway can bridge between any wireless networks.
Also, the gateway preferably comprises an embedded server for distributing parameters relating to the different networks, such as network names, user name and password and also other parameters regarding for example security. The server is accessed from a remote input wireless terminal, such as mobile telephone.
The new applications, and the other applications, will, in particular, include devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA""s), or other mobile devices, equipped with Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) and means for Bluetooth connectivity.
For these, and other devices, the gateway as described herein will enable new mobile Internet applications, in particular such applications requiring transmission speeds in the range of about 100 kbit/s to 1 Mbit/s. Also, future applications will involve even higher transmission speeds.
These, and other, mobile applications are enabled by using one wireless network, such as Bluetooth, as the carrier for the Internet access of the device by communicating to the gateway, which is, in turn accessing the Internet, by another wireless network, e.g. by means of a WLAN.